Wow That's A Ship Load of Oranges!
'Mission Details' *'Date': 08/05/13 *'Submitted by': Zennosuke Kaguya *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Viggerous *'Recapper': Viggerous *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Zennosuke Kaguya *Hayate 'Mission Profile' 'Goal:' Thwart off the pirate attack to the vessel, and if possible, disarm the enemy ship. 'Story:' Kirigakure is having problems with pirates lately. As such, a group of Nin from Kirigakure have been dispatched on a trading ship in secret to thwart of any pirate invaders. 'Mission Recap' The ship rocks from side to side, its a large wooden cargo ship packed with Oranges. The captain and his employer have hired some Mist ninja to protect his ship and his crew mates as they travel. These waters are riddled with renegades and pirates who have been plundering and attacking cargo vessels. The ninja are disguised as crew members and have to work hard on-board the ship. The two nin are working hard upon the ships, the first few days at sea have been without event, though as the sun sets on a seeminglycalm evening, the sea begins to increase in roughness and the wind picks up, the Captian of the vessel speak to Zenn on the sly, saying that thoughhe is grateful for their presence on baord they do not appear to be pulling their weight as salty seadogs. To the starboard ship lots of strange fish and bubbling keeps occuring, the Captian infomrs the men that there is nothign to fear, but oh how wrong is he. A huge blast of water on the starboard side distracts the crew and before the realise severeal masked men appear on deck, and slaughter a few of the sailors. Zenn quickly erupts into his Willo dance from, his bones protruding out and he engages in combat with the men. Hayate still disguised a crew member, also attacks the man using his blade, appearing as nothing more than a very fast swordsman. The two are able to slay the men and Hayate is able to subdue the man using his chains, The remaining sailors are in awe and fear of the bony ninja Zenn, who has seemingly appeared amongst them. The captain orders the masked man to be held in the brig for questioning. Both Zenn and Hayate accompany the captian down into the brig for questioning, as well as two burly sailors who act as jailors. The captain tries to extort answers from the man but leaves it up to his hired ninja and he heads back up on deck. Hayate begins to talk and mess with the man, threating to flay him and make him into something resembling Theon Greyjoy. However the man has other ideas and the two sialors turn on the pair, it's a trap!.They were supposed to turn on the Captain and seize the ship. Zenn and Hayate are quickly thrown into a combat situation in this small space, both the sailors are increibly strong both sporting chakra conducting knuckle dusters. Hayate tries to shoot one with his Strom relase but his strike is blocks and he blows a hole in the side of the ship, the small cells begin to fill with seawater. Zenn engages the other sailor and tries to impale him with his bone spear, but to no avial, Hayate tries to knock one of the men out into the water, but he only makes the hole bigger and the Sailor is pinned to the floor under a torrent of cold icy seawater. As Zenn goes to finish the man, the sailor strikes the deck and is able to force his way down into the cargo hold. After thoriwn boxes and crates Zenn and the Sailor engage in intense fighting, while Hayate prevents the remaining sailor from freeing the prisoner. Both the nin are able to kill the Sailors and Hayate in a sadastic manner, tosses the Priosner out into the water, keelhauling the man and leaving him to drown and die. Though up on deck a huge commotion is occuring and Zenn believes this to be one massive distraction from the real problems. The pair emerge onto the deck and are greeted to a grisly sight, the top deck is littered with the bodies of the remaining sailors, a serious scuffle has occured up here. There are a few more masked men walking around, a few surviving crew have been chained to the mast, the captain included. They appear to be have doused in a sticky fluid and have been heavily beaten. A second smaller vessel has appeared from nowhere and the masked men are stealing crates across to it. There is a man in a green cloak who is barking orders towards them all, "Percival the Terrible". Seeing Zenn emerge still in his willow form, the pirates attack him, Zenn however quickly dispatches them and he draws the intrest of the Pirate Captain. The masked men are just miserable grunts and are petrified of this bony ninja creature. Percival is fast and a sword master, the two engage in exchanging blows, dancing the dance fo death together, sword singing against bone. Hayate seizes his chance and tries to strike the man down but he is clad in armour. Now outnumbered the Pirate Captain releases numerous wind based attacks at the ninja, the fight is long and ardous, with swords and bones constantly colliding. He pushes the ninja back using Wind release: Vaccum Gale, but he is wounded and hurt, Zenns finger bullets rip through him and damge his armour, allwoing Hayate with his ridculous speed to cut him down. With “Percival the Terrible” slain you turn back to the ship, the pair almost forgot during the combat about the thieves. The small vessel is gone, as is some of the cargo. The pirates however feared you and fled. They untie the surviving crew, there are scared and afraid, the death of the captain has shocked them severely, they are just civilians. There are just enough of them to get the ship mobile, they manage to patch the hole, upon pulling in the chain the prisoner is well and truly dead he drowned from the keelhauling. And teh ship returns to the closest port. Category:Mission